


Everything Changes

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: Alec Hardy Embraces the Lingo [8]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mentions of Sex, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Daisy only a week away from moving in with them, Rose drives herself crazy with preparations of her arrival, despite Alec telling her Daisy was fine with how things are. Feeling a bit run down, Alec makes Rose take a day off, promising her he would help her finish whatever she needs to get done. Alec discovers the term NSFW work and asks Rose about it, which prompts him to make an odd request of Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

They had only one week left before Daisy moved in with them permanently and Rose was trying to make the house as comfortable as possible for her, despite Alec telling her she didn’t need to. He loved her though, for trying to make Daisy as comfortable as possible. Putting his newspaper down, Alec watched as she moved about the living room. “Love, come here.”

Rose had bought him an oversized recliner, one like they had in the cottage they stayed in during their trip. He had commented several times about wanting one for the house so she surprised him with it two weeks after they returned. He would read the newspaper at night and could usually get her to join him, when she wasn’t worried about the house being ready for Daisy or something going on with their move to London.

“I still need to clean Daisy’s room so she has space.”

“I’ll help you on Friday when I get home. I’ll leave early.”

“Fine.” Rose sighed and made her way over to Alec and curled up on the chair with him. “I’m just nervous.”

“It’ll be fine. Daisy is looking forward to this.”

“So am I.” She let out a soft sigh, laying back when he made the chair recline. “What if she hates living with us?”

“She won’t.”

“What if she starts to hate me and doesn’t want us to get married?”

“Rose, where are you getting these ideas from?” Alec questioned softly, running his fingers through her hair.

“At night, when I can’t sleep. This is what I think about.”

“Daisy won’t hate you. She likes you. We’ve gone over this before.”

“Well, sorry to bother you about it again.” She mumbled, wrapping her fingers around his shirt.

“You’re not bothering me about it.” Sighing softly, he looked down at her. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. I don’t know why I’m freaking out like this. I think I might just go up to bed.”

“I’ll come up with you.” He told her softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Is your headache gone?”

“No, feels worse. I think it’s just from my lack of sleep.” Rose told him as she climbed off the chair. “I’m going to go take a shower, see if a shower helps.”

“Do you want tea or anything?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Rose bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips before heading upstairs.

Alec got up from the chair and walked around the house, locking up and turning the lights off. Heading upstairs, Alec let out a sigh. He knew she was worried about Daisy changing her mind about living with them but only because of himself. This would be the first time since he divorced Tess that she would live with him and this would be the first time ever that Daisy would be away from Tess for an extended time. Though, Alec believed Daisy didn’t mind. Making his way into their bedroom, Alec changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed while he waited for her. Grabbing his phone, he opened the Facebook application and scrolled through. He had downloaded it when he found out Daisy had one and he wanted to keep an eye on her. Rose had helped him set up over a month ago and showed him how to work everything, much to Daisy’s dismay.

Having finished her shower, Rose changed into her pajamas before padding out to their bedroom and climbing into the bed. Snuggling close to him, she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes after briefly looking at his screen. “Daisy okay?”

“Aye. She’s got a countdown of when she’s coming here. She’s going out with some friends tonight.”

“That’s good. Anything else going on?”

“No. Miller posted something that is.” He squinted at the screen. “NSFW. What does that mean?”

“Not safe for work. It means that whatever you’re looking at isn’t something you want to be caught looking at work at. Like inappropriate pictures, videos, and writing.”

“Naked ones?”

“Naked, people having sex, things like that.” She mumbled softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“So if you sent me a naked picture, I shouldn’t open it at work?”

“No, you shouldn’t.” She laughed softly, opening one of her eyes. “Unless you want to risk your captain or Ellie seeing it. Or one of the other officers. Which one is the one Ellie said flirts with her sometimes?”

“Brian. Though if you warned me you were sending it, I could go somewhere else and view it.”

“You just want me to send you naked pictures.”

“Aye, I do.” He replied, a grin on his face. “If you’re okay with it.”

“I’ll think about it. But only if you promise to not show anyone.”

“Oi, I’m not going to show people pictures of my naked fiancé. My eyes only.” He mumbled, wrapping his arm around her.

“I’ll send you one, one day then.”

Alec shifted and placed his phone on the nightstand before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Are you feeling better?”

“Somewhat. I’m sorry if I’ve been bothering you about getting ready.”

“You haven’t been.” He told her softly, running his hand up and down her arm. “Daisy is excited, we’ll figure out everything in time. Not everything needs to be ready for when she gets here.”

“I know. I just want her to feel welcome.”

“She already does, Rose. You’ve made her welcome since day one.”

“I love her, this is her home too.”

Alec smiled, pulling her closer against his chest. “She knows and she can’t wait to move with us to London. She does love you, Rose. As much as she love me or Tess.”

“Yeah?”

“Aye. She knows she has a friend when she needs it and someone she can confide in without going to me or her mum.”

“She’s a good kid.”

“I can’t wait to see you with our kids.”

Rose let out a yawn, slouching down a bit. “After we get married, we can start trying. We can always practice though.”

Alec chuckled softly. “Not tonight. You need rest.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips before moving to lay down on her side of the bed. “Hold me?”

“Anything for you.” He told her softly as he turned the lamp off before laying down with her, pulling her into his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

When Alec woke up the next morning, Rose was still tucked against his chest, sleeping soundly. Brushing his hand against her forehead, he frowned, feeling that she was warm. Hoping it was just because of how they slept, he climbed out of the bed and turned the alarm off before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After he showered and got dressed for the day, he went back into the bedroom to check on her. Seeing she was awake, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m exhausted and freezing.”

“I think you’re running a fever, love. You were warm when I woke up. Stay in bed and rest today.”

“But – “

“No buts. I’ll come home early and help you with whatever you need to do today. Maybe by the time I get home, you’ll feel better.”

“I hate you.” She mumbled, curling back up under the blanket.

“No, you don’t.” He responded softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Call me if you need me to come home sooner, otherwise I’ll be home around two.”

“All right. Miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. Sleep well, love.” He whispered softly, running his fingers over her cheek before he left the room, to let her get some rest.

Rose woke up again at noon and climbed out of bed, wanting to take a shower. She felt less warm, but just wanted to climb back into bed and sleep for the rest of the day. After her shower, Rose wrapped a towel around her body and walked into their bedroom for some pajamas. Deciding to send Alec a picture, she removed the towel and stood in front of their full-length mirror and took a few different shots. Once she was satisfied with the shots, she got dressed and made her way downstairs to curl up in Alec’s chair and send the pictures to him.

_NSFW pictures are being sent._

_Don’t open them unless you’re in your office, alone._

_With the door closed._

After waiting a few minutes, she sent the pictures to his phone before pulling the blanket down from the top of the chair and snuggling down in the chair with it. Her phone rang a few minutes later and seeing it was Alec, she answered, letting out a yawn as she spoke.

“Hi.”

“Hello. Still tired?”

“A bit. How’s your day going?”

“You’re seriously going to ask me that after you sent me those bloody pictures?”

Rose laughed softly, letting her eyes close. “Yes. Having trouble focusing now?”

“Aye. Don’t laugh, it’s your fault.”

“You asked for them. Just make sure no one else sees them.”

“Don’t worry, love. I’m locked in my office.” He grinned, picturing her in his mind. “Wish you were here with me.”

“I’m feeling poorly, I doubt you want me there. Plus my nose is all red and stuffy, I’m sure I look like a fright.”

“Doesn’t matter where I am, I always want you with me. You’ll always look beautiful to me.”

“Those lines will not help you.”

“They weren’t lines.” Hearing a knock on his door, Alec let out a groan. “I have to go. I’ll be home soon though.”

“All right. I’ll see you soon.” Rose ended the call and stretched the chair out so she could lie down.

When Alec walked in a few minutes after two, he made his way into the living room to see Rose curled up in his chair. With a soft smile, he pulled the curtains close and toed his shoes off before climbing into the chair with her, brushing some hair from her face.

“Alec?” She mumbled, half asleep before curling against his chest.

“Aye, it’s me. Get some sleep, love.”

“Want you.”

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arm around her. “I want you too, but you’re half asleep. Once you’re feeling better, I’ll show you how much those pictures you sent effected me.” Alec whispered softly to her, making sure the blanket was covering her.

“I’ll send more.” She told him through a yawn.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Alec leaned his head against the back of the chair, watching as she fell asleep. Leaning his forehead against hers, he let his eyes closed and joined her for an afternoon nap, dreaming of some of his other favorite activities he did with her.


End file.
